(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for the repair of failure spots along a first tubular conduit, such as casing, in a subterranean well.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Subterranean wells, such as oil, gas or water wells, oftentimes are completed with the introduction and cementing in place a long string of tubular sections of metallic casing. Since the expected production life of such a well has been known to last decades, and in view of the fact that the abrasive well fluids and treatment chemicals flowing interiorally of the casing often result in defects, such as small holes, pock marks leading to small holes and cracks, (“failure spots”) it is not at all surprising that a failure in circulation of the fluids oftentimes results, with the holes eventually getting larger and larger and even penetrating through the cement securing the casing within the well. It is therefore necessary from time to time to inspect the casing for such defects and attempt to repair them, as opposed to retrieving the entire casing string and running and setting another string of casing.
The present invention addresses the problems as set forth above.